John Locke
| Alias = Jeremy Bentham | RazónAus = ...para participar en una expedición de turismo a las afueras de Melbourne | RazónViaje = ...de regreso a casa | Edad = 48 | Nacimiento = 30 de mayo de 1956 | Lugar = Tustin, California, Estados Unidos | Profesión = Ex director de asistente de tiendas de departamentos :Ex empleado de Welcome Home Professional Home :Supervisor regional de una compañía de caja | Centrados = | Familia = Sra. Locke - Abuela materna Anthony Cooper - Padre Emily Locke - Madre Florence - Madre adoptiva Jeannie - Hermana adoptiva Melissa - Hermana adoptiva Hermano adoptivo Bea Jones - Tía Abuela | Imágenes = Imagenes de John Locke }} John Locke es uno de los supervivientes de la sección central del Vuelo Oceanic 815. Su parálisis fue curada inmediatamente tras estrellarse en la Isla, lo que lo llevó a creer que tenía una conexión especial con la isla. A menudo se le ha mostrado como la antítesis de Benjamin Linus, compartiendo ambos rasgos como la capacidad de comunicarse con Jacob. También es contrario en la forma de pensar a Jack Shephard, aunque ambos han compartido el liderazgo del grupo. De todos modos las diferencias de ambos han llegado al límite de dividir en dos al grupo de supervivientes. Su grupo fue el primero en ser atacado por los mercenarios. Locke fue elegido por Jacob para salvar la Isla. En algún punto del futuro, usando el alias Jeremy Bentham, Locke contactó con cada miembro de los 6 de Oceanic en un intento de convencerles de que volvieran a la Isla. Al fracasar en su intento, Locke moriría en circunstancias desconocidas, siendo el suicidio la causa oficial. Antes del accidente Infancia John Locke es hijo de Emily Annabeth Locke y Anthony Cooper, nacido el 30 de mayo de 1956. Su madre tenía 15 años cuando dio a luz, y por eso su abuela lo entregó en adopción. Locke nació tres meses antes de lo previsto, y sobrevivió a numerosas enfermedades. La enfermera se refirió a él como un milagro, y dijo que era un luchador. Richard Alpert estaba presente en el hospital el día en que Locke salió de la incubadora. Locke fue adoptado por una familia. Tuvo una madre adoptiva llamada Florence, dos hermanas adoptivas, Melissa y Jeannie, y un hermano con el que jugaba al Atrapa al ratón. Cuando Locke tenía cinco años, Richard le visitó, y le dijo que dirigía una escuela para niños muy especiales y que creía que John era una de ellos. Le mostró unos objetos y le dijo que escogiera los que ya le pertenecían. Entre estos objetos se encuentra una brújula que entraña una paradoja temporal. Cuando Locke escogió el cuchillo, Richard se marchó enfadado, diciendo que no aún no estaba listo para unirse a su escuela. Su hermana, Jeannie, murió de niña, después de romperse el cuello al resbalar de un columpio. Su madre se culpó por no haber tenido cuidado de ella. Después del trágico suceso, un Golden Retriever apareció y se instaló en el dormitorio de Jeannie. La madre adoptiva de Locke creyó que el perro contenía el espíritu de Jeannie, que había regresado para decirle que el accidente no había sido culpa suya. El perro desapareció poco después de la muerte de la madre adoptiva de Locke, 5 años más tarde. No se le volvió a ver. Cuando Locke tenía 16 años, recibió una oferta de una empresa llamada Laboratorios Mittelos para que se uniera a su "campamento de verano", pero Locke se negó a ir diciendo que él no era un científico. Su profesor, Gellert, insistió en que era una gran oportunidad, y que no podía ser un superhéroe. Locke respondió: "¡No me diga lo que no puedo hacer!". Al reunirse con sus padres cazando juntos]] Años después, mientras trabajaba en el departamento de juguetes de unos grandes almacenes, John advirtió que una misteriosa mujer lo acechaba, quien resultó ser su madre, Emily. En su primera conversación, Emily afirmaba haber sido inmaculadamente concebida, preparando el camino para su "destino" especial. Sin embargo, el desconfiado John contrató a un detective para seguirla, quien regresó con la información de que su padre estaba vivo, y un historial de los problemas psiquiátricos de su madre. Usando esta información, John visitó a su padre, Anthony, quien parecía complacido de recibirlo en su casa. Anthony invitó al emocionado John a sus cacerías, donde aparentemente confraternizaron mucho. Un día, John llegó a la casa, para encontrar a su padre en una máquina de diálisis. Anthony le reveló entonces que tenía un fallo en los riñones y la necesidad de un transplante lo antes posible, afirmando que no le había dicho nada para no arruinar sus buenos momentos. Compasivamente, John no tardó en ofrecerle su riñón, y, antes de la operación, habló de su creencia en que su encuentro había sido un acto del destino. Sin embargo, cuando Locke despertó en su habitación, Cooper ya no estaba a su lado. Se enteró por la enfermera de que Cooper había dejado el hospital inmediatamente después de la operación, dejando tirado a Locke. El traumado Locke fue visitado por su madre, quien confesó que su anterior encuentro, y todos los sucesos que siguieron, habían sido organizados por su padre, con el objetivo de estafarle haciendo que ofreciera su riñón voluntariamente, un plan en el que ella tomó parte por dinero. Enfurecido, Locke dejó su cama y condujo a casa de su padre, pero fue detenido en la entrada. Ignorando las advertencias del guardia, Locke permaneció afuera. Finalmente se marchó, pero continuó acercándose a la casa de Cooper, permaneciendo aparcado afuera durante horas, esperando una respuesta a la traición. Relación con Helen Un tiempo después, Locke decidió unirse a un grupo de ayuda donde trivializó algunos de los problemas de los miembros al compararlos con los suyos. Sin embargo, al final de la sesión, fue abordado por una mujer del grupo, Helen, quien aparentaba entender su estado. Ambos comenzaron una relación, lo que lo ayudó a distraerse de los problemas con su padre, excepto por el hábito de acecharlo. Para ese momento, Anthony se había mudado a otro lugar pensando que John dejaría de aparcar frente a su casa, pero no fue así. Cooper acabó saliendo para decirle a John que lo superara y nunca regresara, porque no era bienvenido. Sin embargo, John continuó haciéndolo hasta que fue obligado a dejar ese hábito cuando Helen lo descubrió y lo hizo elegir entre ella o su padre. ("Orientation") Después de un tiempo juntos, Locke decidió que le propondría matrimonio a Helen. En este período trabajaba como inspector de viviendas, y llegó a atender a Nadia. Locke tenía todo listo para la boda, pero entonces, su padre volvió. Anthony le había estafado mucho dinero a unos maleantes, fingiendo su propia muerte, y escondiendo el dinero en una cuenta bancaria a la que necesitaba ayuda para acceder. ]]En retribución por la ayuda de Locke, le daría doscientos mil dólares de ese dinero. Locke lo hizo, pero se desconoce si Locke se quedó o no con el dinero. Al volver del banco, dos hombres visitaron a Locke para preguntarle sobre el dinero, pero Locke negó saber nada, llegando a contar lo mismo a Helen. Pero ella descubrió finalmente su relación con el dinero. Ella rechazó la proposición de Locke, dejándolo de rodillas en el aparcamiento del motel donde estaba su padre. ("Lockdown") Comunidad Tiempo después de su relación con Helen, John se unió a una comunidad de granjeros, viviendo secretamente como una familia que cultivaba y vendía marihuana. En esa época, conoció a Eddie, un joven que hacía autostop. John lo recogió y se hizo su amigo; invitándolo a esta "familia" de la que era parte. Luego se descubrió que Eddie era de hecho un policía, asignado allí para investigar si la comunidad escondía un negocio criminal. Para poder salvar a su "familia", John fingió ir a cazar llevándose a Eddie. Le apuntó con su escopeta, pero tras una larga negociación por parte de Eddie, Locke no le disparó y Eddie se fue. Se desconoce qué pasó con la granja después de que Eddie dejara a Locke. ("Further Instructions") Parálisis Habiendo sido estafado por su padre, rechazado por la mujer que amaba, y perdido lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia, Locke cayó en una depresión y comenzó a ver a un terapeuta y a recibir un seguro por su discapacidad. Un día, allá por el año 2000, fue abordado por Peter Talbot, cuya madre se iba a casar con Anthony Cooper. Locke, sabiendo que Cooper planeaba estafar a esa familia, le ordenó desistir, amenazando con descubrirlo. Cooper inicialmente accedió; sin embargo, Locke luego supo que Peter había sido asesinado. Al enfrentar a Cooper, este aseguró no tener nada que ver con el asesinato. Cooper también dijo que la Sra. Talbot había cancelado la boda. Cuando Locke preguntó si podía llamar y verificar esta información, Cooper le señaló el teléfono, situado junto a una ventana de un octavo piso. , en el aeropuerto de Sydney ]] Mientras Locke se acercaba al teléfono, Cooper cargó contra él y lo arrojó por la ventana, causando que Locke cayera ocho pisos y se fracturara la columna, paralizándolo de cintura para abajo. El día en que se tenía que sentar por primera vez en la silla de ruedas, Locke se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. EL enfermero que le trataba le ayudó, diciendo que no quería que dijera lo que no podía hacer. Locke fue acomodado en la silla por primera vez, para gran consternación suya, y contempló sus piernas inmóviles, mientras rompía a llorar. Un día, mientras estaba en rehabilitación, un "celador" llamado Matthew Abaddon le dijo que tenía que emprender una "expedición" aunque no pudiera caminar. Le dijo que cambiaría su forma de verse, y que él ya lo había vivido. Locke se mostró escéptico, pero Abaddon le dijo que algún día se volverían a encontrar y que entonces Locke le debería una. Compañía de cajas y Viaje Espiritual Un tiempo después de su accidente, Locke trabajó en una empresa que manufacturaba cajas. Era tratado con desprecio por su jefe. Locke trató de rehabilitar su relación haciéndose cliente habitual de una hotline, a cuya operadora llamaba Helen. La invitó a ir de viaje con él, pero ella lo rechazó, y la "relación" terminó. Se desconoce si Locke ha tenido más parejas desde Helen. ("Walkabout") Locke se negó obstinadamente a permitir que su discapacidad afectara a su estilo de vida. Hizo planes para ir a una expedición en Australia y ponerse así un reto. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, no le permitieron hacer el viaje, debido a su silla de ruedas. Locke gritó con ira al encargado de la agencia de viajes, sin que nadie le hicera caso. Se quedó allí, solo, destrozado, abandonado, mientras observaba a las otras personas marcharse felices. ("Walkabout") Sin ninguna otra opción, se preparó para volver a los Estados Unidos en el Vuelo 815. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que ser cargado en el avión por los encargados de la aerolínea. Estaba sentado al final de la fila, en el asiento 24D. Se encontró brevemente con Rose en el aeropuerto, sin saber que más tarde compartiría con ella el conocimiento de las propiedades curativas de la isla. ("Exodus - Part 3", "S.O.S."). En la Isla Primera Temporada (Días 1-44) Después del accidente del Vuelo 815, Locke se asombró al descubrir que había recuperado su capacidad de andar. Al principio, caminó cautelosamente, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, corrió para ayudar a Jack. ("Pilot - Part 1") El poder caminar de nuevo afectó profundamente a Locke, quien, debido a su autodenominación de hombre de fe, creyó que era su destino estar en la Isla y que todo sucedía por una razón. Locke fue también el primer Lostie en ser testigo del "Monstruo"; estaba cazando jabalíes con Michael y Kate, cuando fue acorralado por la criatura. No obstante, nosotros no la vemos; todo lo que tenemos es la prueba de que Locke dijo a Jack: "He mirado a los ojos de esta Isla, y lo que he visto... es hermoso." Describió al "Monstruo" como una "luz brillante" a Eko en "The Cost of Living" (quien replica bruscamente: "eso no es lo que yo vi"). Como resultado de este incidente, Locke empezó a pensar en la Isla como un ente que tenía un plan para todos ellos. ("Walkabout") Esta forma de ver al Monstruo es similar a la que vimos entre Juliet y la criatura en "Left Behind". Después de este incidente, Locke fue el responsable de dejar inconciente a Sayid y destruir el transceptor que iba a ser usado para captar el origen de la señal de socorro. Locke mantuvo esto en secreto por mucho tiempo hasta que acabó confesándoselo a Sayid. ("The Moth", "The Greater Good") Locke consiguió un gran trato de respeto en la Isla, siendo una de las razones sus variadas habilidades: * Rastreo, lo que ha permitido a los supervivientes atravesar la selva y buscar a personas desaparecidas. * Cazar, lo cual previno una crisis alimenticia; Locke encontró una manada de jabalíes a los que cazó con éxito para alimentar al campamento. * Perseverancia; fue gracias a Locke que Charlie fue capaz de superar su adicción a la heroína (y ambos se llevaron bien como resultado). Durante la búsqueda en la Isla de los recién secuestrados Charlie y Claire, le lanzó una linterna a Boone, que este no pudo atrapar y que cayó sobre una superficie de metal cubierta por la maleza; esto los llevó al descubrimiento de Escotilla, un suceso que se volvería crucial en las vidas de los supervivienets del Vuelo 815. Locke mantuvo en secreto la escotilla al resto de los supervivientes, y quería que Boone hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, Boone no era tan fuerte de mente como Locke; estaba preparado para contarle todo a Shannon, su hermana. Locke drogó a Boone, para evitar que lo hiciera y convencerle de que abandonara otros lazos sentimentales. También estaba con Boone cuando descubrieron a Claire, después de que esta escapara de El Bastón. Locke mostró su lado caritativo cuando le construyó una cuna a Claire, hecha con materiales encontrados en la Isla. ("Special", "Numbers") Pero Locke aún quería entrar en la Escotilla. Tras pasar mucho tiempo pensado en la forma de hacerlo, construyó un trebuchet en un intento fallido por romper el cristal de la compuerta. Después de esto, Locke tuvo una visión. En ella, veía una avioneta estrellarse, así como a su madre apuntando en esa dirección, y a Boone bañado en sangre. Además, volvió a verse confinado a la silla de ruedas, incapaz de moverse. El sueño también mencionaba a una mujer del pasado de Boone que había muerto de una caída. ("Deus Ex Machina") Este sueño era una señal, porque, junto a Boone, logró encontrar el aeroplano en el barranco donde descansaba. Sus piernas aparentemente dejaron de funcionar, obligándolo a arrastrase. Esto quería decir que Boone debía escalar hasta la avioneta. Desafortunadamente, el avión se tambaleó y cayó, de nariz, al suelo, y Boone fue herido de muerte. Locke regresó al campamento cargando con el cuerpo destrozado de Boone, pero volvió inmediatamente a la Escotilla sin decirle a Jack la verdad acerca de las heridas de Boone. Por no conocer la verdadera causa, Jack no pudo salvar a Boone y este murió. ("Deus Ex Machina"), ("Do No Harm) En la Escotilla, Locke gritó que hizo lo que la Isla le había pedido, y todo para que Boone muriera. Rogó, sollozó y golpeó la compuerta con sus puños. Después de hacerlo, una luz apareció en la ventana, y luego desapareció rápidamente. Esto pareció reafirmar la fe de Locke. ("Deus Ex Machina") Locke regresó al campamento en el funeral de Boone, vistiendo todavía su camiseta manchada con la sangre de Boone. Jack se le echó encima con violencia, quien exigía explicaciones por lo ocurrido. No obstante se calmó, y más tarde, Locke habló a todos acerca de la Escotilla. Pero la muerte de Boone y la decepción que provocó le costó gran parte de su credibilidad. Jack nunca volvió a confiar plenamente en él. ("The Greater Good") Más tarde, cuando la primera balsa fue incinerada, Locke dio un discurso entusiasta pero deshonesto al grupo, culpando a los Otros aun cuando sospechaba de Walt. Luego acabó logrando que Walt confesara, pero Locke no dijo a nadie en el campamento que Walt quemó a propósito la primera balsa. ("...In Translation", "The Greater Good") Cuando Jack, Kate, Hurley y Rousseau viajaron hasta La Roca Negra para obtener dinamita con la cual volar la Escotilla, Locke también fue parte del equipo. En el camino, Locke fue agarrado por el Monstruo y arrastrado hasta un agujero por sus tentáculos humeantes. Jack sujetó a Locke en el último momento, con Locke al borde del agujero. El Monstruo fue repelido por Kate cuando lanzó dinamita al hoyo, lo que hizo que el Monstruo desapareciera con un estruendo. Durante este incidente, Locke pidió a Jack que permitiera al Monstruo que le tirase dentro del hoyo; creyendo que nada ocurriría. ("Exodus - Part 2"), ("Exodus - Part 3") Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Escotilla, armados con la dinamita, Locke fue el que encendió la mecha, pese a los avisos de Hurley. La puerta de la Escotilla se abrió, y la Primera Temporada acabó con Locke y Jack contemplando su interior. ("Exodus - Part 3") Segunda Temporada (Días 44-67) de El Cisne ]] Al entrar en la Escotilla recién abierta (que resultó ser la estación El Cisne de la Iniciativa DHARMA), Locke fue capturado brevemente por Desmond, el operador de la estación. Cuando Desmond huyó, Locke continuó su trabajo introduciendo los Números y pulsando el botón, lo cual creía que era extremadamente importante. Creyó que el botón era tan importante que estableció una rotación de turnos entre los supervivientes para pulsarlo y así hacerlo de forma más eficiente. ("Man of Science, Man of Faith"), ("Adrift"), ("Orientation") Descubrió más tarde que Charlie había estado almacenando las estatuas llenas de heroína de la avioneta, disgustándose al considerarlo como un incumplimiento de su promesa. Poco después, golpeó fuertemente a Charlie después de que éste secuestrara a Aaron, instigado por una serie de alucinaciones, y como consecuencia estrechó lazos con Claire de forma paternal, creando celos en Charlie por ello. ("Abandoned"), ("Fire + Water") El día 49 después del accidente, Locke pasó junto a Paulo en la playa mientras este parecía estar enterrando algo (los diamantes). Compartió con él algo de sabiduría acerca de la Isla, diciéndole que "las cosas no se mantenían enterradas", y ofreciéndole consejos acerca de dónde enterrar aquello que estuviera ocultando. Locke luego siguió su camino. ("Exposé") Debido en parte a las hábiles manipulaciones de "Henry Gale", un miembro de los Otros capturado por los supervivientes, John se vio envuelto en una lucha con Jack por el "liderazgo" del grupo y por la toma de decisiones. Creyó inicialmente en la afirmación de Gale de que no era uno de los Otros y pidió su ayuda cuando su pierna fue aplastada por una puerta blindada durante un imprevisto cierre de emergencia en la escotilla. Consecuentemente, prometió proteger a Gale de los otros supervivientes. Mientras estaba atrapado, descubrió un mapa oculto de la Isla dibujado en una de las puertas blindadas. ("One of Them"), ("Lockdown") durante el Incidente Lockdown.]] Tras la revelación del engaño de Gale, Locke entró en un estado de duda constante cuando Henry le dijo que nunca pulsó el botón y que nada había pasado por hacerlo, aunque , su fe en la Isla fue reforzada en una conversación con Rose, donde ella le dejó claro que también sabía de las propiedades curativas de la Isla. ("S.O.S.") En "?", Eko tuvo un sueño en el que Ana Lucia y su hermano Yemi le decían que ayudara a Locke y llegara hasta el "signo de interrogación". Eko pidió a Locke que le ayudara a encontrar a Henry, que había escapado. Luego, en la selva, le dijo a Locke que en realidad estaban en la búsqueda del "signo de interrogación". Locke se negó a decirle a Eko qué era este signo, así que Eko lo golpeó con el asa del hacha. Cuando Locke despertó, le mostró a Eko su esbozo del mapa de la puerta blindada, y Eko decidió que debían encontrar ese signo dibujado en el mapa. Entonces, llegaron a la avioneta en la que Boone había sido herido de muerte. Locke se burló en voz baja de lo que había creído en el pasado sobre ese suceso y sugirió que aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de Boone. ("?") Locke tuvo un sueño en el que veía a Yemi y Eko escalando el barranco cercano. Contó esto a Eko, y este se puso a escalar el risco. Fue entonces cuando Eko, desde las alturas, vio el signo de interrogación marcado con sal en la llanura de abajo. Dándose cuenta de que la señal indicaba que el avión estaba sobre un lugar donde había algo escondido, los dos hombres cavaron bajo el aeroplano y encontraron otra escotilla. ("?") y Libby ]] La nueva escotilla era otra estación DHARMA llamada La Perla, donde había una película de orientación que sugería que el acto de pulsar el botón no era más que un experimento psicológico. Esta información (junto con la afirmación de Henry Gale acerca de no haber pulsado el botón y que nada ocurriera) hizo trizas la fe de Locke en la Isla, mientras que Eko, debido a su sueño, tuvo la idea contraria -que pulsar el botón era esencial. ("?") En "Three Minutes", Locke fue testigo de cómo Charlie lanzaba las estatuillas de heroína restantes al océano. También acabó quitándose las tablillas que sujetaban sus piernas, habiéndose recuperado de sus heridas en la estación El Cisne. Locke tomó la determinación de probar que el botón era inútil. Estableció una relación de compañerismo con Desmond cuando éste regresó. Con su ayuda provocaron un cierre de emergencia que echó a Eko de la escotilla, con la intención de dejar que la cuenta llegara a cero pensando que no nada ocurriría. Mientras esperaban a que el contador finalizara, Desmond leyó las páginas impresas de la Perla y cayó en la cuenta de que todo era real debido a un fallo en el sistema que él recordaba haber causado hace meses. Cuando intentó pulsar el botón, Locke destrozó el ordenador como protesta. Cuando la cuenta atrás hubo finalizado y la energía electromagnética de la estación comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, Locke dijo sólo tres palabras—"Yo estaba equivocado"—a Eko, quien había conseguido llegar hasta la sala del ordenador. ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 1"), ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2") Tercera Temporada (Días 68-91) ]] Locke despertó en medio de la selva, sin poder hablar. Regresó al campamento y, con la asistencia de Charlie construyó una "cabaña de sudación" en un rincón de la iglesia de Eko. Dentro de la tienda, tuvo una visión de Boone. Boone lo llevó a un viaje imaginario a través de un aeropuerto, donde Locke vio a muchas de las personas de la Isla, con Boone diciéndole continuamente que debía "Limpiar su propio desorden." John pronto advirtió que Boone trataba de decirle que tenía que salvar al Sr. Eko, ya que su oposición a Eko había causado que La Escotilla implosionara. Tras la visión, Locke fue capaz de hablar y supo que Eko había sido arrastrado a algún lugar por un oso polar. Él y Charlie encontraron y rescataron a Eko. Después de que Hurley les contara lo del secuestro de Jack, Kate y Sawyer, Locke hizo un discurso declarando su intención de rescatarlos. ("Further Instructions") Las siguientes acciones de Locke pusieron en duda si su discurso fue honesto. Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki y Paulo fueron tras Eko a la estación Perla, para ver si había oportunidad de observar otras estaciones en los monitores, y con suerte localizar a Jack, Sawyer y Kate. Lograron señal en uno de los monitores, que mostró a un hombre con un parche en un ojo llevando un traje DHARMA (más tarde resultando ser Mikhail Bakunin), en una habitación que contenía un ordenador y equipos electrónicos. El hombre entendió que lo observaban, y apagó la cámara, justo antes de que John dijera: "Supongo que nos estará esperando" - queriendo decir que encontraría esta posible estación. ("The Cost of Living") Locke, Desmond, Sayid, Nikki, y Paulo oyeron al Monstruo y salieron fuera, donde encontraron a Eko, que había sido atacado por el Monstruo. Eko murió en brazos de John tras decirle: "Ustedes son los siguientes". Locke decidió enterrarle en el claro donde le encontraron. Cuando Nikki preguntó por qué, Locke explicó que había habido demasiadas muertes y que los otros supervivientes no podían aguantar otra más. Locke añadió que creía que "el Monstruo" había matado a Eko por una razón, y que quería averiguar qué razón era esa. Locke recuperó el palo de Eko de la jungla para colocarlo como marca de la tumba de Eko. Cuando el grupo le enterró, Locke miró el palo de Eko y se fijó especialmente en una escritura en particular tallada en él: "Levanta tus ojos y mira al norte. John (Juan) 3:05." Locke interpretó esto como un mensaje para él y determinó que debían ir al norte con una inclinación de 305 grados. Aunque estaba escéptico, Sayid lo acompañó, al igual que Kate y Danielle. ("I Do"), ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") ]] El rumbo marcado en el palo acabó llevando al equipo hasta la estación La Llama, donde se encontraron con un Otro llamado Mikhail. Locke pronto quedó absorbido por un juego de ajedrez en el ordenador de la estación, incluso llegando a dejar al sometido Mikhail sin vigilancia para jugarlo. Locke ganó el juego y desbloqueó una secuencia de comandos. Introdujo "77" en el ordenador, seguramente en respuesta a una incursión por parte de los "hostiles"; poco después de que el grupo saliera de la Llama con Mikhail, todo el complejo estalló por los aires. ("Enter 77") Luego, Locke continuó con Sayid, Kate y Danielle (con el prisionero Mikhail atado) hacia los Barracones. Cuando se encontraron la barrera sónica, Locke decidió probarla empujando a Mikhail entre dos postes. Mikhail dio las gracias a Locke, mientras las ondas sonoras comenzaban a herirle severamente. La decisión de Locke de probar el cercado sin consultar con nadie más, resultando en la muerte aparente de Bakunin (no se sabe si era esta o no la intención de Locke) y el posible aviso a los Otros de su llegada, creó tensión entre los miembros de la expedición, particularmente con Sayid, quien había considerado a Mikhail su prisionero. Esta tensión se hizo aún mayor cuando descubrieron que Locke había tomado un poco de C-4 de La Llama (incluso después de decir que no tenía conocimiento de ello de antemano, razón por la que introdujo 77 en el ordenador). Quedó claro para todos que Locke no era de fiar, habiéndoles mentido en repetidas ocasiones y tomado acciones por sí mismo sin consultar a los demás, siempre resultando en consecuencias destructivas y fatales. ("Par Avion") ]] En los Barracones, Locke salió a buscar a Ben, dejando que Kate y Sayid rescatasen a Jack por sí solos. Se enfrentó a Ben por primera vez desde su última charla en la Estación Cisne. Ben reveló que sabía todo sobre Locke, incluyendo cómo acabó en silla de ruedas. Locke preguntó a Ben sobre el submarino del que había oído hablar a Mikhail, pero fue interrumpido por Alex. Locke la tomó de rehén y se encerró con ella en el armario de Ben, a la llegada de Richard Alpert, para decir a Ben que habían capturado a Kate y Sayid. Después de que Richard se marchara, Locke ordenó a Alex que se fuera y recuperara la mochila que Sayid le había quitado. Ben discutió con él la parálisis que tuvo, preguntándole si "le dolió." Locke creyó que se refería a cómo se le partió la espalda. Tras saber que Locke había estado en La Llama, Ben dedujo que seguramente John había traído el C-4 con él en su mochila, y que sus intenciones no eran escapar con el submarino sino hacerlo estallar, con el objetivo de que nadie abandonara la Isla jamás. Ben empezó a manipular a Locke de distintas maneras. Primero, se ganó por engaños la confianza de Locke, diciéndole que elSubmarino era importante para su posición como líder, animando de este modo a Locke a hacerlo explotar. Luego empezó a compartir información sobre la Isla con Locke, sabiendo cómo esto le motivaría. Explicó a Locke que imaginase un lugar, una "caja mágica," que pudiera hacer que sus deseos se volvieran realidad. Locke dijo sarcásticamente a Ben que esperaba que fuera lo bastante grande como para guardar un ella un submarino nuevo. Ben fue compartiendo gradualmente más información con Locke. Le dijo que el submarino se iba a ir en unas pocas horas y que no sería capaz de regresar, por culpa de la anomalía electromagnética que se había cargado sus comunicaciones. Explicó que lo único que Locke conseguiría destruyéndolo era dejar a Jack en la Isla. Locke siguió con el plan y destruyó el submarino. Luego los Otros lo capturaron. Ben finalmente reveló a Locke que el submarino destruido era un sueño hecho realidad para él, ya que quería mantener a Jack en la Isla pero no había hallado la forma de hacerlo. Describió a Locke saliendo de la jungla a pocas horas de que Jack se fuera como una respuesta a sus sueños. Ben llegó con Richard, y los dos liberaron a Locke, llevándole hasta una puerta. Ben dijo a Locke que era especial gracias a su relación con la Isla y que quería ayudarle a conocer más cosas sobre ella. Ben dijo a Locke que cuando antes le había preguntado si "le dolió," se refería a qué sintió cuando su propio padre trató de matarle. También dijo que pensaba que Locke había destruido el submarino porque pensaba que la Isla era el único lugar del mundo en el que su padre no podía encontrarle, y que aislar la Isla del mundo haría esta creencia más segura. Ben preguntó entonces a Locke si estaba preparado para ver lo que había en la caja, y abrió la puerta para revelar a un amordazado Anthony Cooper, atado a una silla de ruedas. ]] Locke pronto fue liberado del cautiverio y decidió unirse a los Otros en un viaje a un lugar sin especificar. Se despidió de Kate en la sala de juegos de los Barracones. Después de que Kate le dijera que no podía confiar en los Otros si le decían que le llevarían a casa, Locke respondió que él no quería ir a casa. Luego dijo a Kate que la había defendido con convicción frente a los Otros, pero que "el perdón no es uno de sus fuertes". Se marchó de los Barracones, junto al resto de los Otros. ("Left Behind") Acompañando a los Otros, Locke caminó hasta las ruinas, donde Cooper fue atado a un gran pilar de piedra. Cindy contó a Locke que los Otros estaban "excitados" con su presencia, y que habían estado esperándole. Luego, Ben le dijo que era especial y que, al minuto que John llegó, empezó a sentir pinchazos en sus piernas previamente entumecidas, pero que, como compromiso (y en consecuencia para conseguir que Ben le revelara los secretos de la Isla), Locke debía matar a su padre. Esa noche Ben despertó a John y le dijo que era "la hora". Llevó a Locke al pilar, le dio un cuchillo y le provocó, intentando que matara a Cooper frente al resto del campamento. Cuando Locke se mostró incapaz, Ben anunció que no era quien pensaban. Richard dio un expediente a Locke al día siguiente, diciendo que Ben estaba intentando hacerle parecer débil, y sugiriendo que había otra manera de matar a Cooper. Locke leyó entonces el expediente de otro superviviente. Más tarde se encontró con Sawyer en el campamento y le dijo que había secuestrado a Ben, y que quería que Sawyer lo matara. Locke llevó a Sawyer a la Roca Negra y le condujo hasta la bodega, donde Locke decía que tenía a Ben preso. Sawyer fue encerrado dentro por Locke, y entonces descubrió que no era Ben a quien Locke tenía prisionero, sino a Anthony Cooper. Rousseau entró poco después en la Roca Negra y se encontró a Locke. Le dijo que buscaba dinamita, y Locke señaló los cajones. Después de que Sawyer descubriera que Cooper era el Sawyer original que había estafado a sus padres, Locke entró en la bodega y encontró a Cooper muerto. "Gracias", dijo a Sawyer. Fuera de la Roca Negra, Locke explicó que Juliet era una infiltrada, y le dio una cinta como prueba. Locke cogió entonces el cuerpo de Cooper y se marchó. ("The Brig") Cuando entregó el cuerpo a Los Otros, exigió ser por fin introducido a los secretos de la Isla. Tras insistir, convenció a Ben de que le llevara a ver a Jacob. Cuando él y Ben llegaron a la cabaña de Jacob, Locke no pudo ver u oír al supuesto líder de los Otros, pero entonces, cuando se disponía a irse, Locke oyó una voz que le dijo "Ayúdame", una voz que presumiblemente era la de Jacob, pese a que pudo haber sido Ben. Acto seguido, hubo una serie de acontecimientos en la cabaña que daban a creer que estaba poseída por un poltergeist, con muebles y el propio Ben siendo sacudidos por toda la casa. Al día siguiente, Ben llevó a Locke a una fosa común en la que se encontraban todos los empleados de DHARMA que murieron asesinados en la Purga, y a continuación disparó a Locke en el estómago, haciéndole caer en el agujero. Tras sonsacarle lo que Jacob le había dicho, Ben se marchó, dejándole que muriera en la fosa. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") Locke despertó más tarde, incapaz de mover sus piernas. Abatido y poseído por el miedo, estuvo a punto de dispararse con una pistola que encontró entre los cadáveres, cuando de pronto Walt apareció en el borde de la fosa, diciéndole que se detuviera. Walt dijo a John que podía mover sus piernas y que tenía trabajo que hacer. Locke alcanzó la torre de radio justo cuando Naomi estaba haciendo la llamada a su barco. Arrojó un cuchillo a la espalda de Naomi. Jack cogió el teléfono, y Locke le rogó que no contactara con el barco. Jack se negó, y Locke amenazó con matarlo, pero acabó siendo incapaz. Locke bajó el arma y dijo a Jack, "No estás destinado a hacer esto." Después de que Jack utilizara el teléfono para llamar al barco, Locke se alejó de la torre pareciendo muy disgustado con la decisión de Jack. ("Through the Looking Glass") Cuarta Temporada (Días 91-100) Cuando Hurley descubrió la Cabaña de Jacob y no era capaz de huir de ella, intentó que desapareciera mediante la concentración. Finalmente consiguió que la cabaña desapareciese, y en su lugar apareció Locke. Hurley y Locke hablaron de la muerte de Charlie y de la situación en general. Locke argumentó que si permitían que Jack contactase con las personas del carguero, entonces Charlie habría muerto en vano. Cuando Locke y Hurley llegaron a la cabina del avión, donde los otros supervivientes se estaban reagrupando, Sayid le preguntó a Locke sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, sobre todo por el hecho de que volara el submarino. Cuando el grupo que volvía de la torre de radio llegó a la cabina, Jack se echó sobre Locke para golpearle, le tiró al suelo y le quitó el revólver. Entonces apuntó a la cabeza de Locke. Locke aseguró a Jack que no le mataría, al igual que él no pudo matar a Jack . Jack, rojo de ira, apretó el gatillo, solo para descubrir que la recámara estaba vacía. Jack empiezó a golpear a Locke y fue separado de él por el resto de los supervivientes. Locke informó a todos de que las personas que venían a la isla son los "malos", y que si querían vivir tendrían que ir con él. Sus intenciones eran desplazarse a los Barracones, que Los Otros habían abandonado. Afirmó que ese era el único lugar seguro por el momento. Jack discutió, diciendo que Locke estaba loco y que solamente los locos partirían con él. Aunque muchas personas eran leales a Jack, algunos partieron con Locke: Hurley, Claire, Ben, Danielle, Karl, Alex, Sawyer, y algunos más. Locke y su grupo dejaron la cabina para ir a los Barracones. Antes de ir allí, Locke le dijo a su grupo que tenían que dar un pequeño "rodeo" para ir a una cabaña. Se sorprendió cuando Hurley hizo un comentario que sugería que había visto la cabaña (en un sitio en el que se suponía que no estaba). Explicó a Sawyer que habia sido Walt el que le había dicho que tenía que evitar que la gente del carguero llegara a la Isla. Dijo que su visión de Walt no había sido un sueño, que había sido totalmente real, sólo que más alto. Cuando le presionaron, Locke confesó que no había puesto en duda lo que le había dicho porque Walt había salvado su vida. Les dijo a los demás que Ben le había disparado y dado por muerto. Sawyer no se creyó que se hubiera curado tan rápido de una herida de bala, así que Locke le enseñó el orificio de entrada y de salida, y dijo que probablemente hubiera muerto si aún hubiera tenido un riñón ahí. Poco después, Locke dijo a Sawyer que no podían matar a Ben porque tenía información sobre la Isla que necesitaban. Sawyer no confiaba en él y le dijo a John que probablemente Ben ya tenía un plan para hacerse con los supervivientes. Después el grupo de Locke encontró a Charlotte en la jungla. Cuando ella reveló que tenía un transpondedor mediante el cual los otros miembros de su equipo les encontrarían, Locke le dijo que no querían ser encontrados, y ató el transpondedor a Vincent para asegurarse de que no les seguían. Tomó como rehén a Charlotte, pero Ben le quitó la pistola a Karl y le disparó, aunque ella llevaba chaleco antibalas. Locke le dijo a Sawyer que tenía razón sobre Ben, y se preparó para ejecutarle (a pesar de las protestas de Alex y Claire), cuando Ben le ofreció información y respuestas. Locke le exigió que le dijera qué era el monstruo. Ben dijo que no lo sabía, pero empezó a recitar información sobre Charlotte y el resto de su equipo. Ben le dijo a Locke que eran una amenaza, y le sugirió que el grupo necesitaba defenderse del equipo del carguero. como prisionero. ]] Poco después, mientras se dirigían aún a la cabaña, Sawyer volvió a sugerir que le dispararan en el pie para que les dijera quién era el hombre que tenía en el carguero, pero Locke dijo que entonces tendrían que cargar con él. Cuando llegaron a donde se suponía que estaba la cabaña, Locke se sorrendió al ver que no estaba allí. Sin embargo, pareció no importarle y dijo que el plan seguía adelante: se dirigirían a los barracones. Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre si debían ir a los Barracones o no y si debían dejar libre a Charlotte. Locke, sin embargo, dijo que en ese momento él tomaba las decisiones y que el plan era el mismo. Una vez en los barracones, Locke y su grupo tendieron una trampa a Kate, Sayid y Miles, que habían ido hasta allí para liberar a Charlotte. Locke negoció con Sayid, y accedió a intercambiar a Miles por Charlotte. Locke llevó el desayuno a Ben, pero éste le menospreció al decirle que estaba más perdido que nunca. Locke se enfadó y le quitó el desayuno, tirándolo contra la pared. Más tarde, Kate fue a su casa para que le dejara ver a Miles. Locke se negó, diciendo que ya no están en una democracia. Esa noche Sawyer fue a su casa, y le dijo que si quería jugar al backgammon. Sawyer entonces le dijo que Kate estaba planeando soltar a Ben. Fueron corriendo a ver si estaban con Miles, pero el cobertizo donde estaba prisionero estaba vacío. Interceptaron a Kate y a Miles en el sótano, y Locke le dijo a Kate que volviera a su casa. Después fue a visitarla y le dijo que debía abandonar los Barracones. Luego fue a hablar con Miles al cobertizo. Se presentó como el "responsable del bienestar de la Isla". Le metió una granada en la boca a Miles, le quitó la anilla y le dijo que mientras no la soltara de la boca estaría bien. Más tarde, Locke le dijo a Claire que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para que Miles hablara, a lo que Claire replicó que quería hablar con él, pero Locke se negó. Locke entonces llevó otra bandeja con comida para Ben, pero éste se burló. Sin embargo, esta vez Locke se mantuvo fresco, y en última instancia los dos hicieron un trato: si Ben le dijera de quién es el carguero iba a ser libre. Locke estuvo de acuerdo después de que Ben dijo tener pruebas visuales, y Ben se dirigió para mostrarle que el barco era de Charles Widmore, y también reveló a Locke que su "hombre en el barco" era Michael. Locke mantuvo su trato, ya que más tarde se vio a Ben entrando en su casa con total libertad. Locke tuvo una reunión en su casa para informar a cada uno todo lo que le dijo Ben y sobre la tripulación del Kahana. Él hizo que Miles confesara que su equipo viajaba a la Isla en busca de Ben, y éste reveló, a su turno, que Michael era su espía en el carguero. Después de la reunión, Sawyer se enfrentó a Locke y exigió saber por qué Miles quería 3.2 millones de dólares de Ben. Locke contestó que no consideraba eso importante, al parecer creyendo que Ben no tiene el acceso a una cantidad de dinero tan grande. " en la cabaña. ]] Tras la llegada de Keamy y los mercenarios a los barracones, y del asesinato de Alex, Karl y Danielle, Locke lideró lo que quedaba de su grupo hacia la cabaña de Jacob. Una vez más, el grupo se dividió en dos: él, Ben y Hurley viajarían hasta el destino señalado y Sawyer, Miles, Claire y Aaron volverían a la playa con el grupo de Jack. Tras caminar durante todo un día, Locke decidió acampar junto a Ben y Hurley. Por la noche, John tuvo un extraño sueño, en el cual Horace Goodspeed le pedía que lo encontrara, añadiendo que Jacob lo esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con estas indicaciones, el grupo se dirigió a la Fosa común, donde John tomó un mapa del cadáver de Horace. Este mapa contenía planos de la Cabaña de Jacob y de la localización de la misma. Al llegar, Ben y Hurley se negaron a entrar, prefiriendo esperar a Locke fuera. Una vez dentro, John habló con Christian Shephard, y se encontró con Claire, quien le dijo a un sorprendido Locke que estaba bien. Como Christian le exigió que preguntara lo más apremiante, Locke inquirió: "¿Cómo salvo a la isla?". Después de esto salió de la cabaña, diciendo a Ben y Hurley que Jacob quería que "movieran la Isla". Locke, Ben, y Hurley viajaron entonces por la selva para ir a la estación La Orquídea, el único lugar, según Ben, desde el cual podrían mover la Isla. Cuando Ben sacó una caja oculta de unas rocas, Locke insistió en abrirla él mismo. Locke usó los prismáticos que encontró dentro, mientras que Ben se comunicaba con los Otros con un espejo. . ]] Los tres alcanzaron finalmente La Orquídea, donde descubrieron que el equipo de Keamy ya había llegado. Ben dio a Locke unas instrucciones muy específicas para cuando estuviera dentro de la estación, le dio su vara extensible, y se rindió a los mercenarios mientras Locke y Hurley contemplaban impotentes. Una hora después de que Ben se rindiera, Locke intentó seguir las direcciones que le había dado, pero era incapaz de entrar en la estación. Entonces apareció Jack, enfrentándose a Locke. Locke dijo a Jack iba a hacer algo milagroso (mover la Isla), a lo cual Jack se mostró incrédulo, porque, argumentó,los milagros no existen. Entonces llegó Ben, y acompañó a Locke hasta el ascensor que conducía a la Orquídea. Cuando llegaron, Locke tenía muchas preguntas sobre lo que iban a hacer, a lo que Ben le indicó que mirara un vídeo que le sería muy instructivo. Cuando Locke acabó de verlo, Ben comenzó a lanzar todos los objetos metálicos a una "bóveda", a pesar de que Edgar Halliwax instruyera a los espectadores de la cinta de no poner allí ningún objeto metálico. Poco después, Keamy se presentó en la estación, herido, ya que no había muerto con el disparo de Richard. El mercenario llamó a voces a Ben indicándole que si le mataba, su dispositivo atado al brazo detonaría toneladas de C-4 en el carguero, matando a todos sus tripulantes. Locke plantó cara a Keamy pacíficamente, buscando una solución al conflicto. Ben entonces atacó a Keamy, apuñalándolo en la garganta repetidamente. A pesar de las tentativas de Locke de salvar a Keamy, (Locke se preocupaba por la gente que se encontraba en el carguero, no por Keamy) el mercenario murió, provocando que el carguero explotara. Ben entonces conectó la bóveda, causando una explosión desde adentro. Entonces Ben se puso un anorak, diciendo a Locke que no lo siguiera, porque los que movían la Isla nunca regresaban. Le dijo a Locke que volviera al campamento de los Otros, ya que él era su líder ahora. Locke obedeció, y al llegar Richard le dio la bienvenida. Quinta temporada (Después de mover la isla) El movimiento de la isla tiene efectos inmediatos en todos los supervivientes que quedaron atrás. después de la luz blanca, Locke se encuentra con que Richard y los otros han desaparecido, y que ahora está lloviendo cuando antes el tiempo estaba despejado. Locke es testigo de como la avioneta nigeriana choca en la isla y corre hacia el lugar del accidente. Intenta escalar hasta el lugar donde la avioneta se queda atascada, pero es detenido cuando una bala alcanza su pierna y John, aturdido, cae hasta el suelo. El disparador no es otro que Ethan. Locke intenta explicarle que le conoce y que Ben le ha elegido como lider de los Otros, pero Ethan no le cree y se prepara para dispararle. De pronto, hay otro flash de luz blanca, causando un nuevo salto del tiempo. Locke ve que es de nuevo de noche y que la avioneta está en el suelo, de nuevo caída desde el precipicio. Locke oye a alguien acercarse en la noche y, asustado, se mantiene en silencio, pero pronto ve una cara amiga: Richard Alpert. Richard le extrae la bala de la pierna y le da una brújula, y le dice que le de la brújula la próxima vez que se encuentren, en un tiempo diferente. También le dice a John que la única forma de salvar la isla es que haga que los que se marcharon vuelvan. Respecto a esto, sólo le dice a Locke que tendrá que morir. Más tarde, tras otro salto en el tiempo, Locke encuentra a Sawyer y Juliet, quienes han sido atacados por Jones y sus hombres. Locke ataca a los hombres, golpeando a uno de ellos con rocas, y matando a otro con su cuchillo. John recoge su cuchillo y dice "James. Juliet. Me alegro de veros." Post-Isla Por circunstancias desconocidas, Locke regresó a la civilización bajo el alias de Jeremy Bentham y empezó a contactar a las personas que habían estado anteriormente en la isla incluyendo a: Walt, Hurley, Kate, y Jack. Cuando habló con Jack, mencionó que "cosas horribles" habían pasado en la isla, siendo Jack el responsable. Aparentemente Locke convenció a Jack de que había cometido un error al dejar la isla, pero al parecer Kate decidió no escuchar lo que Locke tenía que decir, y lo acusó de mentiroso. El 4 de abril de 2007, con 50 años de edad, John Locke muere. Oficialmente su muerte fue declarada como un suicidio, pero las causas reales aún son un misterio, Jack y Sayid sugieren que la historia del suicidio es una mentira. Durante la velación de Locke, Jack fue la única persona que asistió. Más tarde esa noche, Jack entró a la funeraria para ver el cuerpo de Locke, y fue abordado por Ben, que se encontraba también en la sala. Mientras Jack dejaba el ataúd de Locke, Ben mencionó que si Jack quería regresar a la Isla, no podría hacerlo solo: tendrían que regresar todos, incluyendo al fallecido Locke. Referencia al filósofo John Locke En el universo de Lost los nombres de algunos personajes estan relacionados con filósofos, psicólogos y otros personajes célebres. John Locke fue un filósofo seguidor de la corriente del empirismo. Y la frase que los dos tienen en común es: "Todo ocurre por una razón". Trivia *Locke fue el cuarto personaje principal en tener un flashback. *Locke podría a llegar a ser el décimo personaje principal en morir (A menos que antes de su muerte, otro personaje principal muera) *El número del asiento de era 24D. *Su nombre verdadero es Johnathan (según "Further Instructions"), aunque en , su madre dice "Llámenlo John" en el momento de nacer, y en el resto del episodio (y de la serie) se le conoce como tal. *A destacar una similitud interesante: Locke está mirando hacia abajo en la Escotilla al final de la Temporada 1. La Escotilla es más tarde destruida. En , mira hacia abajo en la entrada del submarino de forma similar a la de la escena de la Escotilla. El submarino es también destruido más tarde. Ambas destrucciones fueron causadas por Locke. *Locke vio la exhibición de arte de Jeff Hadley en Sydney, en la novela Señales de Vida. *El nombre del actor que interpretó al lider de los Sleestak en la tercera temporada del show de TV de los 70 Land of the Lost era Jon Locke. *Hasta ahora las acciones de Locke han llevado a la destrucción de dos estaciones DHARMA en la Isla: el Cisne y la Llama. * A Locke le gustan los Twinkies. ("Exodus - Part 3") * Cuando trabajaba como inspector de viviendas, conoció a Nadia, el amor perdido de Sayid, mientras inspeccionaba su casa. Tal como se ve en la puerta del coche de Locke, el número de teléfono de su compañía era 714-555-0116. ("Lockdown") *En , Locke dice, "Para que lo sepas, yo fui comandante en la Marina". El actor Terry O'Quinn tuvo un papel recurrente como miembro de la Fuerza Naval americana en la serie de TV JAG. El nombre de su personaje era Almirante Thomas Boone. *La cicatriz en el ojo derecho de Locke es muy similar a la cicatriz del personaje de los X-Men "Cable", y a la del personaje de Disney "Scar." * Locke es el tercer personaje en haber tenido tres flashbacks en una sola temporada. Jack y Kate fueron los dos primeros. * John Locke es también el nombre del famoso filósofo que investigó la epistemología y la metafísica. Hay dos campos con los que (el de "Lost") puede relacionarse. Además de eso, Locke, el filósofo, conoció en Oxford en 1666 a un prominente político inglés, Anthony Cooper, quien había venido a Oxford buscando tratamiento por una infección de hígado. Locke persuadió a Cooper para que soportara una operación que acabó salvándole la vida. En la serie, Anthony Cooper acude a Locke con un problema de riñón, y Locke dona uno de los suyos para salvar su vida. *La aparición de Walt, cuando Locke está herido en la fosa común, le advierte de que tiene "trabajo que hacer". Esto recuerda a una escena de la adaptación al cine de la novela de Stephen King "El Resplandor", cuando el personaje de Jack Nicholson es regañado en el lavabo del Overlook Hotel de que tiene "trabajo que hacer". ("Through the Looking Glass - Part 1") *Locke y Ben Linus tienen en común que ambas madres se llaman Emily ("Emily Annabeth Locke") y ("Emily Linus") Documentos Documentos vistos en una primer plano en "Further Instructions" muestran: *El primer nombre completo de John es Johnathan, una forma de "Jonathan", la cual es un nombre en absoluto relacionado con el nombre "John", siendo en realidad una forma del nombre "Nathan". *La licencia de armas de John muestra como fecha de nacimiento el 15 de Noviembre de 1946, y su licencia de conducir dice 30 de Marzo de 1956. Considerando que su madre nació el 15 de Octubre de 1940, se puede asumir que 1956 es la fecha correcta (ella habría tenido 15 o 16 años cuando dio a luz); de lo contrario, su madre habría tenido 6 años cuando dio a luz. Esto podría ser un error de producción o posiblemente el carnet de armas era una falsificación, lo que significaría que Locke estaba en posesión ilegal de las armas. *John es calvo en la foto de su carnet de conducir, pero para ese entonces él aún tenía pelo. Esto podría ser un error de producción o tal vez el personaje se afeitó su cabeza antes de tomarse la foto. Por otra parte, John podría haber renovado su carnet de conducir con una foto más nueva, algo normal tras un cambio de apariencia importante. *En el documento de permiso de armas: su dirección es el 25164 de la calle St. Franklin, San Francisco 94099; su altura 5' 10"; su peso es 175 lbs.; su número de la seguridad social es el 553-45-2651; y su número de cuenta de nómina en California es 625-4412-9. *El registro muestra tres armas de mano, cinco escopetas (3+5=8) y cuatro rifles. El análisis de su Plan de Seguro por Discapacidad en muestra: *La dirección de correo de John es el 168 de San Juan St #201, Tustin, California 92780. *El plan del seguro también indica que John llevaba un negocio de "ventas por teléfono". Sin embargo, esto se contradice con el listado de tres asociados —a pesar que el ítem de tipo de organización estaba marcado como "individual" y no como "sociedad". Preguntas sin responder *¿Hasta qué punto es "especial"? *¿Cómo escapó del Cisne si hizo implosión? ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2"), ("Further Instructions") *¿Qué lo hizo quedarse mudo tras la implosión del Cisne? *¿Iba Ben realmente a reclutarlo? ("Two for the Road") **Si era así, ¿por qué Mikhail dijo claramente que él no estaba en la lista? **¿Estuvo en la lista antes de la implosión de la escotilla, cuando su ira lo llevó a destruirla? *¿Por qué el Monstruo no lo atacó la primera vez, pero luego lo arrastró hacia un hoyo? ("Walkabout"), ("Exodus - Part 3") *¿Cómo obtuvo Locke sus habilidades de rastreo y de lanzar cuchillos? ("Walkabout") * ¿Por qué simplemente Locke no se queda en la Isla y deja irse a los demás supervivientes? *Cuando salio de la isla bajo el nombre de Jeremy Bentham, ¿podía caminar o volvió su parálisis? Locke, John Locke, John Locke, John Locke, John Locke, John